Normal traffic migration from one system to another involves creating a duplicate protection path, and then forcing traffic from a working path to the protection path. However, when adding a new service feature that “injects” a virtual function in an existing path, there is not one signal step process for adding the function and two network segments into a protection path, and then migrating traffic. Further, typical migration of services involve immediately or soon-after tearing down the previously working path. Accordingly, when failure subsequently occurs during service through the protection path, the previously working path must be rebuilt. Regardless (i.e., even if the previously working path has not yet been torn down when failure is detected during service through the protection path), a non-trivial, multi-step process must be initiated in order to roll service back over the working path. Operationally, this process is often described as a “bridge and roll” operation, and it is conducted in order to minimize service disruptions.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing access constructs in a network, e.g., by implementing access constructs for cloud orchestration.